


Bed and Breakfast

by beeyouteaful



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam returns to Detroit and gives a stranger a place to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely going to be adding more chapters, so stay tuned. (There's no smut in this first part)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I tagged this as Tom/Reader but Tom isn’t a character in this fic (I do this with most of my character fics for my own selfish reasons (aka to make sure more people see it)). I know people get annoyed about meshing relationship tags like this but I figured this time it’s pretty harmless. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Adam curled up in his bed and pulled the fluffy, down comforter to his chest. No matter what he told himself, he hated being alone. He missed Eve. She was still all the way in Tangier. 

After they left Detroit when Ava stupidly killed Ian—God rest his soul—they found willing blood donors to feed from. Adam didn't like the idea of living with zombies at first—mostly because he didn't like drinking directly from them—but after a while, he was used to having them around, especially since he and Eve kept them weak enough so they couldn't flee, even if they wanted to; they were too fucked up to do anything. They would just lay around with drunken smiles on their faces, blissed out from the natural high he and Eve gave them. They amused him. He loved to play with them after a feeding, and they were more than delighted when he would.

He came back to Detroit after only ten years. No one had been concerned about Ian’s death—nobody even looked for his body—and Adam couldn't help but feel insulted for him. He missed the zombie. He was the only one who the vampire trusted. But although he felt more at home in his city, he missed the companionship of Eve and their zombies. Ian used to give him some semblance of that, but now he had no one. He even went back to drinking the prepackaged blood from the hospital, soon realizing it wasn't quite as good when it was cold. 

Adam sighed and rolled over. The sun would rise soon, but he wasn't tired. Rain pelted the old windows of his creaky house, calming him into a hypnotic state, but he still couldn't will himself to sleep.

The doorbell rang. Adam shot up in bed.  _ The police _ , he panicked. He scrambled to the window and pulled back the curtain just a sliver. There were no cars outside. Adam sighed with relief, but then stiffened again. Who could possibly be at his door?

He silently and swiftly padded downstairs. He pressed himself against the door in wait. He had no idea who was on the other side. Maybe if he waited long enough, they would leave. 

No such luck. The doorbell rang again. He was honestly surprised it still worked.

“Please, be awake,” he heard through the door. It was a girl's voice. This intrigued Adam; not only that she was a woman, but that she knew someone lived in the run-down Victorian. 

The vampire unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“What?” He was surprised at how annoyed he actually sounded. He gave her a once over. Her clothes and hair were soaked, her skin had a sickly pallor to it, and her face was tired and panicked at the same time. She looked like shit. 

“I—”

“It's five in the morning.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. But you're the only other one.”

“Only other… what, exactly?”

“Vampire.” He didn't expect that. 

“You're drunk. Go home.” Adam moved to close the door, but she stopped it in a millisecond. He stood there in awe. 

“No. You're a vampire. I could smell you half a mile away.”

“I assume you are also one,” he said flatly, still registering her incredible strength and speed.

“I need somewhere to stay. The sun is coming up.” They stared at each other. “Please.”

Adam sighed and opened the door fully. He motioned for her to come inside. 

“Thank you.”

“How did you know to come here?”

“Like I said, I could smell you.” It made sense. Adam always knew when Eve was close by because she smelled so strongly. The girl stood patiently as he locked the door.

“There's a guest room here or there's a sofa upstairs.”

“Thank you so much. I'm sorry for bothering you.” 

“Why did you come here?”

“My place burned down. I don't think it was an accident.” Her accent intrigued him. 

“I didn't know there were any American vampires in Detroit.”

“I'm the only one.”

“Really?”

“Well, there was another here a while ago. I didn't even know they—we—were real. I met her in a club and we chatted a bit. She was annoying as hell, but she told me she needed a place to stay.”

If he had any, Adam’s blood would have run cold. He had a feeling he knew who she was talking about.

“I told her she could stay with me for the night… I invited her in, and the next thing I knew, she was on me. I thought she was going to kill me.”

“What did she look like?”

“She was young. I thought she was around nineteen or twenty. Frizzy white hair. Thin as a rail. Her name was—”

“—Ava.” His assumptions had been correct.

“Yes… You know her?” Adam nodded and led her upstairs to the living room. He sat them down on the sofa.

“She’s my wife’s… sister. Not by blood. A fuckin’ mess.” Adam watched the other vampire process the information. “She showed up one day and asked to stay with us. Then she killed a zombie—”

“A what?”

“Sorry, a human. I call them zombies…they're all so fucking dull, nowadays.”

“You were one once,” she mentioned lightheartedly.

“Not like these ones. I had some sense of decency and culture.”

“How old are you exactly?”

“A couple centuries.”

“That explains it.” Adam looked at her incredulously. “You’re an elitist. You act like you're better because you're old as shit and partied with Shakespeare,” she joked. Adam scoffed.

“Shakespeare was a sham. Christopher Marlowe was the real genius behind his plays.”

“But he died before—”

“No, no. He was a vampire. He couldn't put out any more work because everyone  _ thought _ he was dead. That's when he found that idiot William and had him publish under his name.”

“Wow… I loved Shakespeare.”

“Sorry to kill your hero,” Adam smiled for the first time in months. He enjoyed being able to speak openly about his condition—and the condition of his hero—with someone other than Eve. Besides, the girl wasn't that terrible. He would even say she was... adorable. “Anyway, Ava sucked a human dry, and I kicked her out.”

“So that's when she found me and… did  _ this _ .” She motioned to herself. Adam felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach. He indirectly took this girl’s life.

“I'm sorry.” The girl looked up at him and smiled.

“It's alright.”

“Did she leave after she turned you?”

“Yeah. I was so scared, too. Everything hurt: my skin, my eyes, my ears. I tried eating some food afterward. I didn't know. I threw it up.”

“Typical fucking Ava. You were just a fledgling. She shouldn't have left you.”

“I didn't know what to do. I ended up figuring it out when I went to the club and all I could hear and smell was the blood flowing through everyone. I was so hungry.”

“Did you kill anyone?”

“No, thankfully.”

“That's interesting. Usually fledglings kill their first. They don't know when to stop unless another tells them.” An awkward silence hung in the air. The girl played with the side seams of her wet jeans, and Adam stared off into the distance. 

“Was Ava a fledgling? Is that why she killed the other one?”

“No, she's just a fucking idiot. I can't stand her.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Are you doing okay now? Have you had access to a supply?” Adam felt responsible for her, but he figured as much. This always happened when Ava did something stupid and left him to deal with it.

“The only way I get any blood is from people I find around at night.”

“I'm surprised you've made it this long. 10 years and no blood poisoning? It's a miracle.”

“Yeah, well, I've been on my own. I did what I had to.”

“I have some in the fridge. Are you hungry now?”

She shrugged. “I could eat. I really don't wanna bother you.”

“It's the least I could do.” Adam stood and walked into his kitchen. He opened the old fridge and pulled out a canister of O negative. The vampire grabbed a glass from the cabinet and topped it off. A drop rolled onto his thumb, so he brought it to his lips and sucked the digit into his mouth. His pupils dilated, and he groaned with pleasure at the taste. He replaced the canister in the fridge and returned to the living room. 

“Ooo, fancy,” she teased, eyeing the small chalice. 

“They're practically antiques,” Adam replied, handing it to her. “I can't bear to watch them gather dust on a display shelf, though.” The younger vampire hesitated. 

“When you drink… Does your—is your body supposed to feel tingly? Or was that just because I got fucked over?” Adam chuckled softly. 

“Yeah. The blood is a natural aphrodisiac to us.”

“Oh,” came her simple response. She raised the glass toward Adam. “Cheers.” He watched as she pressed the chalice to her soft lips. Her eyes darkened as her pupils grew wide. Her head fell back and she moaned in pure bliss. Adam felt himself getting warmer at the sight of her, but quickly shook himself out of it. The girl’s upper lip curled to reveal her blood-stained fangs. Adam couldn't believe how beautiful she looked this way and wished he could keep her like that forever. 

“Feel better?”

“Mmmm…”

“Come on, let's get you downstairs and into bed before sunrise.” He gently pulled her up and steadied her wobbling form with an arm around her back. She smelled so wonderful, and he knew it would drive him up a wall. 

“Thank you,” she slurred as he lay her down on the mattress.

“Of course. Now, rest. Feel free to wake me if you need anything.” The older vampire flicked the light switch and closed the heavy, wooden door behind him. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

He had it bad for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this almost 2 years later because I love Adam and there are way too few reader-insert fics of him (also I had originally planned to make it multiple chapters but lost interest). I'm not super sure where I'm going with this or how long it'll take me to complete it, but here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy c:

Or maybe he was just lonely.

Adam didn’t sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to his unexpected guest. It's not like he could have stopped it from happening—he didn't know where the hell Ava went, and he didn't care—but he wished he could have known about this.

He remembered the girl say that Ava was American, which was wrong. Ava was from Britain. Had she used an accent to gain her trust?

“What a fuckin’ maniac,” he muttered into his mattress. The girl downstairs had had a full life ahead of her, and Ava just took it away from her in one night.

He sighed and rolled over to look at his clock. There was no use trying to sleep now.

Adam had always called Eve when he couldn't sleep. She preferred to FaceTime, but Adam didn't want to risk waking up his guest by using the television in the living room. When he got through to her, he told his wife about the girl, asking for advice on how to deal with the entire situation. He wasn’t sure what she was about or where she came from—he just knew there was _something_ different about her.

 _“You like her,”_ she’d said, bemused. _“And quite quickly too. She must be something special, my darling… I can hear your lips curl up the slightest bit when you talk about her.”_ She had given Adam permission—not that he'd needed it, but he appreciated it nonetheless—to keep her around. Eve had seen how lonely he could get and knew that this girl would be good for him. _“And I_ suppose _you can sleep with her, if that's what you need, lover boy,”_ she’d laughed. Eve had always understood how Adam worked—and if she had found a little toy of her own, there was no doubt she would want to entertain herself too. It's just what they did. Adam had smiled at that.

“She's so quiet and sweet. You'd love her.” He'd told her.

_“I'm sure, my darling. Now, I've got to go. The sun’s coming up.”_

“I love you, Eve.”

_“I love you too. Care for her.”_

After the call, Adam lay in bed thinking about the girl downstairs. She’d been around Detroit for 10 years, but only just found him. How did it take her this long? Surely his scent still lingered by the time Ava turned her, even if he’d fled to Tangier. Had she just been avoiding meeting another vampire? Was she afraid of what he might be like? He would’ve picked up her scent at some point before this, right? He’d been back in the city for at least a month. It didn’t make any sense.

A soft knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

“Um, hey?” He heard her quiet voice through the door. What time was it? He glanced at the clock beside his bed. _Half past eight at night_. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, come in.”

The door opened, and he was met with her sleepy form. He inhaled deeply at the sight of her; strands of her disheveled hair stuck out and framed her face; her supple breasts rose and fell freely beneath the thin fabric of his shirt; she had forgone the pajama pants Adam gave to her, leaving her soft legs on display for him. He had never seen anyone so young and… ethereal.

“I just wanted to say thank you again. And to ask if I could have a drink.” She tucked some hair behind her ear. “I didn't want to grab anything without asking.”

“Of course.” Adam stretched and sat up in bed. It baffled him that she felt the need to ask him for blood—of course, it _was_ appropriate, considering she was his guest. Ava would have found out where he kept it and just drank it all by herself. This was a nice change. “How'd you sleep?” he asked.

“Fine, thanks.” Adam couldn't tell in the darkness, but it seemed as if she were blushing. “What about you?”

“Also fine,” he lied, standing up. “Come on, I'll show you where it is.” He led her to the kitchen and sat her down as he prepared two glasses. He sat across from her and handed one over.

She raised hers with a shy smile. Adam smirked back and did the same before downing it. His eyes fluttered shut and his head rolled back onto his shoulders. He bared his fangs and groaned in bliss. He heard her barely gasp, making him feel even more at peace. His only thoughts as he swam in the O-negative euphoria were of her.

Adam inhaled deeply through his nose as he lifted his head back into place with another satisfied groan, a lazy grin pulled across his lips. His guest watched him with hooded eyes and a drunken smile, baring the tips of her bloodied fangs.

“You're so beautiful.” He wasn't sure who said it first. Both of their smiles grew exponentially. It was like something out of an old sitcom.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning her elbow on the table and cradling her chin in her palm.

“And you, as well.” He felt a tinge of pink rise to his pale cheeks—almost like a schoolboy. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. “How did you sleep?” he asked, trying to avoid his embarrassment.

“You already asked me that,” she chuckled.

“Oh.” His cheeks were _so hot_.

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb. An unexpected warmth flooded into Adam’s chest at her touch, and his eyes blew wide.

Their attraction to each other was undeniable; Adam felt the chemistry heighten between them with every moment… but this? It was such a pure, animalistic attraction. Sure, he loved Eve with all his heart, but it was different with this girl. He felt like he had to protect her and give her anything she’d ever desire, no matter what. It was as if she were his own fledgling.

But there was something else that he couldn’t quite place. The tingling sensation where her hand met his… he’d never felt it before. It made his stomach twist into knots.

He wanted to pull her to his chest and kiss the life out of her, just to see if it would lead anywhere, but the high was fading, and so was his boldness. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of taking it slow with her. He wanted to _woo_ her.

Then a thought occurred to him through his haze.

“I don't even know your name,” he breathed.

“(Y/n),” she slurred.

“I'm Adam.”

“Adam,” (Y/n) repeated. A chill ran down his spine. “You look like an Adam.”

He snickered. “And what do Adams look like? Do _not_ tell me to look in a mirror.”

“Actually, most mirrors aren't even made with silver anymore. You could see yourself if you had a new one.”

Adam was honestly shocked. “Oh?” How had he never realized?

“But for the sake of our little joke here,” she continued, ignoring his awe, “I’ll just describe you.” She scooted her chair closer to him. “You have sharp facial features; your jaw is sturdy… very masculine. A strong, blunt nose.” She reached out to trail her finger down the bridge to the tip and looked up to meet his gaze. It froze him in time. “Beautiful, soft, tired, kind eyes…”

Adam felt tears slip down his face as he watched her. No one had ever described him this intimately before—not even Eve. (Y/n) swiped his cheeks with her thumbs and continued with a glassy stare, almost like she were in a trance.

“Your lips are thin and slightly chapped, but I can tell they’ve spoken such moving poetry. Your dark, wild hair—” She twirled a lock around her finger. “It hides your beauty, but also adds to your mystery…”

She suddenly pulled back with an uncomfortable chuckle, and Adam’s chest instantly felt cold again. He blinked to shake himself back into reality.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I don’t know what came over me. All of that sounds insane.”

“No!” he blurted, reaching out for her hands, trying to calm her and restore the warmth simultaneously. “Please… it was incredible. It feels as though you’re… you’re looking into me and seeing something that I can’t. Your touch—I… I haven’t felt anything so soothing.” He nuzzled his cheek into her knuckles like a cat. “Please.”

“Oh, Adam…” She pressed the softest kiss to his forehead and his body burned with her heat. Adam longed to live in the feeling forever. She was radiant. All he could think about was spending the rest of his life with her. He could picture the two of them lying in his bed, snuggled together on a rainy night—walking through the woods hand-in-hand—cuddling on the couch and reciting poetry. Oh, how he wished for her to run her fingers through his hair and lull him to sleep. She made him feel safe. Protected. Thoroughly loved. It was if all the dark thoughts had never even been there.

He’d heard of this once before: a fledgling who’d imprinted on an elder so intensely that their roles almost completely swapped. It had only ever been a story, but he could see it so clearly right in front of him. (Y/n) had no idea how powerful she was. She made him so incredibly happy with just her touch… It was undeniably foreign to him.

“Please stay here,” he begged, pulling her into his embrace. “As long as you must.”

“Okay. I will.”

He buried his face in her hair. “I need you.”

It took her a moment to reply, seeming as if the feeling suddenly dawned on her as well. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You didn’t come looking for me until now… Why?”

The pair sat on the sofa, worn velvet soothing the soft skin of Adam’s bare back. (Y/n) lay against his chest, and he combed his fingers through her hair. It was so strange how comfortable they felt with each other so soon, but he knew exactly why. It was the legend.

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t pick up your scent until a couple months ago,” she replied, absentmindedly swirling her finger in circles on his abdomen. “There was nothing for 10 years, and then suddenly it was like the world was perfumed. But I didn’t come until now because I didn’t have a reason to. I didn’t want to bother you… whoever you turned out to be.”

Adam chuckled at that. “Well, I’m sorry it took your house burning down to get you here.”

She looked up at him, and her meek smile was enough to entice him to kiss her forehead softly. Adam nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. To be quite honest, he hadn’t picked up her scent until she was on his doorstep, probably because he wasn’t looking for it. But now… she smelled _divine_. It appealed to him tenfold what Eve’s did. He wanted to bottle it and spray it everywhere.

A giggle bubbled up her throat as the frizzed ends of his hair tickled her shoulder. (Y/n) sighed as he pulled back and caressed her cheek.

“There’s a storage locker near my place with some of my stuff in it.” She shifted onto her back and rested her head against his chest as she reached out to lace their fingers together.

“I’ll take you.”

“Adam, you really don’t—”

He silenced her by playfully clamping his free hand on her mouth.

“I want to.”

She answered with a muffled “okay” behind his palm that sent tingles up his forearm. 

 

* * *

 

Adam started his car and they headed off into the city. (Y/n) curled her knees beneath her in the passenger seat and leaned her head against the window.

“Adam?”

“Hm?”

“ _Why_ did I catch your scent? Why _you_?”

He thought for a moment before answering. How could he explain this without sounding absolutely mad? He glanced at her and saw that she was watching him intently for an answer.

“This is going to sound mental.”

“Adam. 10 years ago some girl showed up on my doorstep and turned me into a vampire. I’m open to anything.”

He sighed, but then spoke, “Vampires have a specific scent. That’s how we can tell which areas are habitable, by how strong the scent is from groups of others,” he began. “But this is different.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” She smiled as a streetlight illuminated her features for a moment. “It feels like you’re just trying to find a way to set these vampire jokes up.”

He chuckled. “I promise I’m not.”

“Then, tell me already.”

Adam ran a hand through his hair and took a breath before he began.

“I’m only a couple centuries old, so this story is as much a legend to me as the Loch Ness Monster or Sasquatch.”

“Wait,” she interrupted. “You’re telling me Bigfoot isn’t real?”

“Well, _I_ haven’t seen him, at least. But anyway. As far back as history takes us, when vampires were still born through sexual reproduction… there were a few bloodlines, each with their own specific bond. Some had bonds with animals. Some had bonds with the elements. Some had bonds with each other. It all depended on which line they came from. The line with mutual vampiric connection were considered the highest elite. Royalty. They were purebred. Mating outside the line became forbidden among them, quite like intermarriage among human royalty.”

(Y/n) eyed him with confusion. “Are you saying we’re… related?”

“Absolutely not!” Adam laughed aloud. “Let me finish: that elitism continued for centuries, until one member broke the law and married a vampire from another line. Then their child eventually married into the third line, and _their_ child married… a human. As you could probably guess from the previous cases, they had a child, too. It shouldn’t have worked, but it did. It was a miracle. A baby girl.”

“And that baby girl… is _me_ ,” (y/n) joked.

“I am going to sew your mouth shut.”

“You keep leaving me with cliffhangers!”

“Well if you’d stop interrupting me, I would get to the good part.”

“ _Fine_ , fine. Go on.”

Adam sighed with a smile as he put the car in park outside the storage locker.

“Seraphina, the fledgling, was born of earth—mortal. At birth, she had been gifted by each bloodline with the ability to heal, hurt, and compel… she had the potential to be the most powerful of us all, and she _was_ powerful as a mortal, but none of it could be fully realized until she had been reborn as a vampire. That goes for her senses, too. As you know, our five senses are heightened after we’ve been turned, which is why you were able to pick up my scent in the first place. But that’s not the interesting part.

“As Seraphina grew older, she traveled the world with her parents. During her twenties, they took a trip to visit family in the Arctic Circle, which is densely populated with vampires due to the few hours of daylight. There, she met her sire. Steinar.

“She was out at a pub with her cousin when she noticed him alone across the room. He was an elder, but he looked about as old as I do. He was one of the few who had come from a purebred line that she hadn’t—a separate line of renaissance vampires with incredible strength, intelligence, skill, and loyalty. He’d been watching her, intrigued by her beauty and intoxicated by her scent. She silently invited him over to her, and he could do nothing but oblige—an unintentional side effect of her weakened compulsion. They spent the night together in a room above the pub, and it was then when he turned her.

“The bite was pure bliss for both of them. It’s said that as Steinar turned her, they were enveloped in a white-hot light of her power that bound them together forever. It was a connection so pure, so absolute, that nothing could sever it. In that moment, they knew they had been destined for each other.

“Their roles had swapped. He was still her sire, but he needed her as much as a fledgling would need their sire. He was animalistically protective of her, as sires are, but she was wise beyond her years, and so she watched over him and took care of him the way he should have done for her, his fledgling. Steinar had been one of the most powerful elders to ever walk the earth, but he would bend to her will if she’d asked. He’d finally found his match, and they became the most potent of all vampires _in the world_. They were exalted as king and queen by the others, so much so that they’d been run out of their village by admirers from all walks of the earth.

“They made a new home somewhere in the current south of France. It was full of love and joy. They were happy. Steinar studied everything he could to impress her with his findings and even learned to play instruments for her. Seraphina, in turn, would listen to him for days and soothe him during times of distress.”

(Y/n) watched him in beautiful awe as he went on about the couple. All Adam wanted to do was pull her into his embrace and kiss her into a stupor. He felt his chest tighten. She _had_ to be Seraphina; he just knew it.

“One night, after they had been away from the village for years, they were ambushed by hunters. Steinar fought to protect Seraphina, but he was fatally wounded with a wooden stake to his heart. She drove out the attackers with her compulsion, making sure they would never set foot near the house again. As her lover lay on the floor before her, dying, she tried in vain to heal him. She should have been able to do it, but she couldn’t. That part of her was dying along with Steinar. She vowed to him that they would meet again one day as he died in her arms.

“She ventured back to the pub where they'd met and slaughtered half the villagers out of pure grief. They had done this to her Steinar. It was their fault for worshiping them. They had led the hunters to their home. The survivors said that she enchanted the river with the blood of her victims as a sacrifice to the earth so that she would be together again with her love once reincarnated. She stabbed herself to death in the town square when she was hit with the weight of her guilt at killing innocent people… No one has seen anyone like them since.”

Adam looked up to see (y/n)’s slackened jaw.

“Are you saying… that we… are we…?”

He nodded and took her hand. “I think so.”

“But… I… you didn’t turn me.”

“Doesn’t matter. Since I was the one who kicked Ava out, I feel a responsibility toward you. And you were still turned, so your power is fully realized.”

“You mean I’m… magic?”

“Your ability of compulsion is so strong. That’s why I let you in so easily. I was irresistibly drawn to you.”

They sat for a moment in the dark car park, just breathing. He bristled at the uncomfortably-charged air. He really _did_ sound mental.

“Adam… Do you truly believe we’re Steinar and Seraphina?”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is absolutely not where I expected this to go when I started this fic last year but HEY if this is where the characters take me, I must oblige. :)
> 
> I'm also, like, super afraid this sounds like all the other vampire novels out there, but it's a cool idea soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) really was beautiful. It took everything to stop Adam from giving into himself and making love to her on the spot. He truly wanted to give her everything—all of himself. But it had only been two days… Two days since she showed up on his front step; two days since he’d been met with his drenched, disheveled, and possibly-long-lost lover. They needed time to reignite their past relationship—hell, even cozying up on the couch was pretty rushed—but he didn’t really know how to take it slow with her.

“C’mon. Let’s go before it gets light out.”

There was no doubt (y/n) was still confused. She kept a slight distance between herself and Adam, but he didn’t mind. She was still so young and had much to learn.

“Do you think we’re really the most powerful vampires in the world?” she asked.

“I think _you_ are the most powerful vampire in the world.”

“This is all so crazy. This is like _The Princess Diaries_ crazy—do you know what that is?” Adam shook his head. She just shrugged. “Everything's happening so suddenly. Ten years ago I was turned into a vampire.  _Today,_ I found out I could be the reincarnation of the most powerful vampires in the world. I never thought I was much of anything.”

“You’re my world. That seems like something.”

“I’m your world?” She smiled at him, and it lit his chest aglow. Whatever had happened to make this reunion possible was enough to send joy surging through every inch of him.

It had been a long time coming. Adam had his suspicions ever since he heard the legend. He’d always been stronger than any others he’d encountered, and always so inquisitive and thirsty for understanding—just like Steinar. But when he married Eve, those thoughts had been pushed aside. Eve definitely wasn’t Seraphina, so Adam had no more reason to believe that he was Steinar. He’d forgotten all about it until (y/n) held his face in her hands the day before. His hunch had been reignited. The way she made him feel… he was completely certain that their connection was fated.

“My unit’s right around the corner,” she noted. He gave an affirmative noise and followed her.

Neither of them were ready for the two men who jumped them as they turned down the hall.

(Y/n) yelped in surprise as one of the men grabbed her and dragged her away toward the end of the dark corridor. The other knocked Adam back onto his ass and ran to catch up with his partner. He noticed a broken piece of wood hanging from his belt. _Hunters_ , he panicked.

Fear shocked him into action. “Not again,” he growled, speeding down the pavement toward their attackers.

Adam caught the second man and tore into his neck with his teeth, eliciting a shriek from the assailant. The rational part of him knew it was stupid to bite random people on the street; they could be contaminated. But his instinct had kicked in. He wouldn’t let his fledgling die.

Blood spurted onto the cinder block wall, and he tossed the man to the ground to bleed out. He fought his instinct to drink and spat the rest of the blood from his mouth as best he could. The attacker who held (y/n) stood in shock, and she was able to wriggle free from his grasp.

“Adam!” she cried as she sprinted toward him, but fell to her knees as the man yanked her back by her hair. He shouldn’t have been able to react fast enough to catch her. That man was one of them.

“Don’t fucking move, bitch,” he grunted, pulling his own wooden stake from behind him. “Leave us,” he yelled to Adam, “or I’ll kill—”

“ _Let. Me. Go._ ” A chill ran down Adam’s spine at (y/n)’s ethereal voice. He couldn’t believe it had come from her. Suddenly, the other man released her, a golden glow surrounding her like an aura as she stood. She turned back to him and pressed her shaking hands to the sides of his head. “ _You will leave here and forget about this. You will sit at the river until the sun comes up, and you will perish_.”

Her hands fell to her sides, and as if in a trance, the other man turned and left.

(Y/n) collapsed to her knees again, the glow dissipating from her. Adam rushed to her and knelt, sliding his hand around hers. She shuddered at his touch, tears threatening to fall.

“I-It’s you. My Steinar.” Her golden eyes flickered.

“My Seraphina.”

She nodded helplessly. “My Adam.”

“My (y/n).”

He pulled her into his chest and held her as she sobbed. He couldn’t believe this happened again. How did those others know they were here? There was no way they knew who he and (y/n) were prior to their attack. And if they  _had_ overheard their conversation, they wouldn’t be relaying it any time soon.

Adam flinched as his lover’s fingers grazed over his chin. Crimson blood coated them, and she stuck her tongue out to lick them clean. He smacked her hand away before she could.

“Don’t.” She glared at him with minor outrage in those golden eyes as her nostrils flared. “His blood could be contaminated. Wait until we get home.”

She whined in protest, but he just silenced her with a finger to her lips.

“And don’t you dare try your compulsion on me. This is for your own good.”

He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and helped (y/n) to her feet. When she finally came back to him from her blood-induced daze, they collected her things and sped back to his house.


End file.
